1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aerial photography equipment, and more specifically to an improved mounting apparatus for cameras used in aerial photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerial photography is an important and expanding field. As such, numerous devices have been developed to assist aerial photographers to mount and/or control their photographic equipment on an airplane. However, most known devices deal with the issues of camera stability and accuracy in mapping, and accordingly are concerned primarily with gyroscopic issues. Few known devices deal with the issues of window reflection, refraction, filtration, tinting and distortion. Furthermore, most do not provide for manual operation of a camera, or allow the photographer to view through the camera. Still further, most deal with vertical photography and do not allow for oblique shots, and those which do allow for oblique shots are complicated, technical, electronically controlled and expensive. Finally, most are not suitable for light aircraft installations or for single pilot operations.